Crumbling
by SoLostInMyOwnWorld
Summary: Caroline stood in the kitchen making Tyler and herself something to eat for breakfast. She felt so drained. She did not expect her life to turn out like this. She was basically a house wife; she wanted to travel the world and explore different cultures. Tyler wouldn't agree to it, her once beautiful love was crumbling.
1. Chapter 1

**My fist Klaroline story. I apologize in advance for the mistakes. The Chapters will be longer and sorry if there is any rockiness. please review and let me know what you think.**

Caroline stood in the kitchen making Tyler and herself something to eat for breakfast. She felt so drained. She did not expect her life to turn out like this. She was basically a house wife; she wanted to travel the world and explore different cultures. Tyler wouldn't agree to it, her once beautiful love was crumbling; for the past five years it has been nothing but hate and abuse. She wanted to leave him but she couldn't or there would be consequences. On the outside looking in it looked like they had the perfect life; but that was a facade. She couldn't stand to be around Tyler, she regrets not leaving with Klaus.

**_Flashback-3 Years Ago (2 Years After Graduation)_**

_"Hey Tyler! So Klaus called me and invited us to New Orleans; I think we should go."Caroline said very excited, seeing she denied his trip the day of graduation._

_"I don't think that's a good idea."He replied ending the conversation watching the TV. Caroline couldn't hide her disappointment, she and Klaus were becoming friends and she couldn't go?"He's just being friendly and I already agreed so pack your bags."Tyler was standing in front her, his eyes golden. She stepped back frightened; he grabbed her and threw her right through a wall. "I said no, and what I say goes! You and Klaus are done talking; if you ever mention him again you'll regret it! Do you understand?"He screamed in her face as she was getting out of the wall."Yes, I understand."She tried to hold her composure but she couldn't; tears ran from her eyes. She was forever changed._

She finally returned to reality finishing the breakfast she was cooking. If she would have chosen Klaus what would her life be like? She wanted to reach out to someone for help but that wouldn't work. She stopped thinking about the negative and focused on the positive; Elena had invited her over for a few hours to hang out. She missed Elena dearly and Tyler agreed to let her go. "Tyler, breakfast is ready/"Tyler came out the room and ate his breakfast.

"Since I finished everything around the house can I go t Elena's now?"She looked at Tyler waiting for an answer. He waited 5 minutes before giving her an answer. ""its 10; 45, be back at 4; 00 P.M sharp."She ran upstairs and got ready as quickly as possible. Tyler eventually found more stuff for her to do which caused a two hour delay in her plans. She was walking out the door we he said "be back at 4; 00.'She slammed the door and made her way to Elena's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY MISTAKES; SORRY IN ADVANCE !_**

"It took you long enough to get here!"Elena yelled to Caroline as she walked through the door.

"I know, but I had to get everything situated at home before I left" Caroline replied sharply.

"I'm sorry Care, but I feel like you blew me off again for Tyler. You guys are always together, not that I'm jealous because I have Damon; but you always put Tyler before me, you know...your best friend since forever"

Elena had invited her best friend over for girl talk, and to watch movies. She missed Caroline, she was always with Tyler. Her world revolved around him. She rarely got to see her; the most she got was a text every other week. Ever since Tyler came back to Mystic Falls, it seemed like she forgot about her friends.

"I know you missed him and I don't want to sound mean but I really need you; I miss your company. I also know that you relationship is perfect so you don't have to be under him all the time; you have nothing to worry about. Can you promise to come around more?"

"No relationship is perfect but I'm sorry, Tyler and I have been hanging out too much. I promise to start coming around more, I missed you too but enough about me and Tyler; what's' up with you and Damon?"

"Everything is great, I just feel bad that Stefan felt like he had to leave the boarding house because of us. I loved Stefan but it's different with Damon, I feel like Katherine; jumping between brothers"

"You are nothing like Katherine, you may be her doppelganger but the only things similar between you two are looks. She was a selfish slut, you're not. It's okay to be in love with two people, you shouldn't compare yourself to her."

Elena listened to Caroline then replayed her words in her head and caught what Caroline said. "What do you know about being in love with two people Care?" If the blonde vampire could blush she would. She hadn't realized that Elena would question her too intently about it."Nothing! "She replied quickly, Elena was now blazing with curiosity."I know when you're lying; I know you're in love with Tyler but who's the second person?"Elena was going through everyone in her head but no one stood out. There was only Matt, Damon, and Tyler; she knew that she wasn't in love with her boyfriend so she eliminated Damon, which left Matt."It's Matt! You still have feelings for him Care?"Caroline looked disguised, yes she and Matt had a thing…But now they were only friends."Matt is like a brother to me Elena, just drop it."She put her head down hoping her friend would respect her request."There's no one else, only Tyler, Damon, and Matt."Then it dawned on Elena there was one more person that she had completely forgot about, if it wasn't the other two it had to be him. Elena looked straight into Caroline's eyes when she said; "Klaus" Caroline looked away and tried to get her to change the subject, completely ignoring her.

"You're in love with Klaus and Tyler! When did this happen, I thought we all agreed that we hated Klaus along with his siblings. He had Tyler bite you, he killed Jenna, wanted to sacrifice me, and the list goes on. How could you be in love with a monster like him? He did one good thing by letting Tyler return then you fall head over heels for him, that's crazy. Tyler is the best for you; you need to forget about Klaus immediately before Tyler finds out."Caroline was furious."So I can't have feelings for Klaus but you can lay up with Damon and pretend that he's the perfect angel? No Elena, you and the town of Mystic Falls have no say in my life. Yes Klaus is a monster and I can't help that I'm attracted to him. How dare you say 'we decided' like it was a poll? I had no say in you and Damon, and you know what he did to me as a human." Elena was confused, she looked at Caroline; "Did he compel you before he left? You don't sound like the Caroline I know."

"No! You have no idea want you're talking about. Klaus never did anything to me, he protected me and he let his guard down with me. How can you call yourself my best friend then degrade someone I have feelings for?"Caroline sounded hurt that Elena had to find out her feelings about Klaus this way."I'm so sorry; I should have been more supportive seeing you were when I got with Damon. If you love him, why are you with Tyler; and why didn't you accept his invitation to New Orleans?"She asked her best friend."I didn't want everyone here to hate me because I had feelings for him. I didn't even know I had feelings until her left and Tyler came back."She told her best friend honestly. Elena moved closer to Caroline and hugged her, she felt bad that she had to hide her feelings because she thought she wouldn't be accepted."Don't worry about anyone says, if you love him; be with him."

"If he treats you right, he's good in my book. We may have had our differences but if you're happy with him; who am I to stand in the way?"

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. But I'm too late; that was 5 years ago. What if he moved on and forgot about me? Sounding very insecure, she replied.

The brunette vampire chuckled at her friend. "He never gives up remember? It was more than a crush for him, it was real; I didn't like him and even I could tell."

"I guess you're right, but enough of the heartfelt conversations, which movie are we watching?"

"I have _The Notebook_ and _One Night with the King_." Elena smirked going to grab them.

Both of the movies happen to be romance movies. Caroline felt sick to her stomach; she used to love romance movies and novels but not anymore. _The notebook_ happened to be her favorite movie of all time and she can't watch it because love is non-existent to her anymore.

"I don't care Elena, just pick one."

"Okay, _One Night with the King_ it is!"The two girls ate ice cream, watched the movie, and eventually fell asleep.

**_Please Review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thie next few chapters will be on the shrt side but I promise they will become much longer. Thank you for reading. Also please review and let me know what you think and what you want to happen. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY MISTAKES !**

Hours later Elena woke up confused and realized it was 3:26 A.M, she didn't realize they had slept for so long. She looked at Caroline who was sleep on the cold and dirty hardwood floor; it was a strange habit of hers. She woke Caroline up so they could go sleep in her room to get more comfortable.

"Hey care, wake up." Elena shook Caroline who was curled up and looking a little too cozy down there.

"I must've fallen asleep halfway through the movie, what time is it "Caroline was stretching, yawning, and began to rise from the floor.

"Almost 3:30 A.M, it must have been all the junk food we consumed. We didn't plan a sleepover, but lets' go to my room. And um Care, why were you on the floor?"

"Its 3:30, you have to be joking! Tyler is going to literally kill me! Why didn't you wake me up?"Caroline began panicking and gathering her stuff.

"Care calm down, it's not that serious; just call Tyler later on "Elena said laughing at how frantic Caroline was acting.

Caroline was furious that Elena was laughing but Elena didn't understand the situation or trouble she was in."You don't get it Elena, I have to go now!" Caroline ran out the door not bothering to shut it.

Caroline ran at her fastest feed through Mystic Falls, she arrived at her house exactly two minutes later and she was terrified to go in. She hoped Tyler would already be sleep. All of the lights in the house were off, she let out a sigh of relief; he was sleep. No later than 5 seconds after letting out her sigh she went flying across the room and landed viscously of a glass table in the living room. She tried to stand up but she felt a foot crushing her throat, she knew she was in trouble.

"Tyler please, let me explain..."Caroline said weakly as she blacked out.

Caroline woke up with the burning sensation of vervain on her. Even after 3 years of going through this pain it still hurt. She didn't understand why Tyler came back with a lot of aggression towards her. She thought he would be happy to see her, to be home; but it was the exact opposite. He had been very abusive, mentally, physically, and emotionally. He made her sleep on the floor every night with no clothes on, threw vervain on her, took her phone and monitored her conversations. Caroline was only allowed to leave the house twice a month. During sex he would make her put on a brown wig, and he would call her Hayley. She thought about leave plenty of times but he said he would find her and bite her, he even threatened to bite Elena; and with Klaus in New Orleans the cure for the bite was nowhere in their reach. She put up with Tyler because Elena was the only one left after Bonnie died, and since Matt is traveling with Rebekah its only Elena and she won't risk her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I OWN NOTHING BECAUSE IF I DID ... TVD WOULD BE ALL ABOUT KLAROLINE AND KALIJAH _**

"Bloody hell, what was so important that Matt and I had to leave Paris?"The original said staring at Elena furiously. Matt began to rub her arm trying to soothe her. "Rebekah calm down I'm sure that if it wasn't serious she wouldn't bother us, it has to be important."She huffed and folded her arms across her crest. "Well, what is it?" Elena still couldn't believe that Matt agreed to go with Rebekah, not that they weren't a cute couple but she was pure evil."It's Tyler…" Elena said in almost a whisper. "Isn't Tyler with Caroline, why did you call us? Call her." She began walking towards the door pulling Matt along with her." If you would stop cutting me off, maybe I could tell _Matt_ what's going on."Matt looked at both Elena and Rebekah."Why can't Rebekah know what's going on? I love and trust her, so whatever you want to say she can hear it too." Elena knew that in order for Matt to know she might have to break her promise, something she didn't want to do. "I can't have her knowing what's going on, I promised Caroline."Rebekah was hurt; no matter how much she tried she would never be accepted into their 'inner circle'."Fine I'll leave. I'm so sick of being looked at as the 'bad guy' I'm done with this tiny town and everybody in it."She was at the door when Elena flashed in front of her.

"Look Rebekah, it's not because I see you as the 'bad guy'… I just don't want anything to travel back to New Orleans because this isn't Klaus's concern" Rebekah laughed at how desperate Elena seemed. "my brother has his life and I have my own, nothing can be serious enough that I would waste my time to run and tell Nik anything" Elena nodded and signaled for them to follow her to a bedroom. As they stopped outside the bedroom door she made them promise they would not wake the person in the bed. Matt and Rebekah looked at Elena who looks like she has lost it. "When we go in please don't freak out."

Rebekah walked towards the bed and immediately knew who it was, it was Caroline. She had deep cuts and bruises all over her body, her hair looked like it had been ripped out. Her face looked deformed; she was a vampire; why isn't she healing? Whatever happened had to be done out of pure rage because a vampires body can withstand a lot; but her body looked like it couldn't take anymore. As she looked closer she saw scars that had already been healed, what was going on here? She looked at Matt who looked like he just witnessed a mass murder right in front of him, and then she looked at Elena who made her way out of the room. Matt and Rebekah followed once again back into the living room. Matt's face began turning colors he looked like he was going to explode.

"What the hell was that Elena, who did that to Caroline?"He yelled in her face. Rebekah knew exactly what was going on and who did it. She couldn't believe it; the perfect boyfriend had abused his girlfriend like she was some person that had done him wrong. That was the only time Rebekah felt bad for Caroline. "It was Tyler."Rebekah said through her teeth looking at Elena. Elena nodded her head in agreement as she sat on the couch.

"She came over yesterday and she accidentally fell asleep and when she went home Tyler beat her senseless. She came back a few hours later; she was in so much pain... so i snapped her neck and put her in my bed."

"You snapped her neck? Why would you do that Elena what kind of friend are you?"Matt screamed.

"I agree with Elena, if she still looks like that she must have been in terrible pain. Snapping he neck was the right choice."The blonde said, giving Elena a small smile.

"Care, I think we should call Klaus.. Yes he"s pure evil but he cares about Caroline."Matt said.

"Are you serious? That would be sentencing Tyler to death. You want his blood on your hands Matt?"

Rebekah looked at the two and pulled her phone out dialing a number. They both looked at her and waited to see who she was calling.

"Get on the first plane to Virginia; you're needed in Mystic Falls now. And brother; don't tell Nik."Rebekah put the phone back in her pocket.

"What was that? You said you wouldn't say anything"

"Elena shut it, that was Elijah and I clearly said I wouldn't' tell Klaus; Elijah wasn't part of that deal."

"Caroline is going to lose it when she wakes up, I hope you know that Rebekah. Matt maybe you should learn to control your girlfriend."

"She's doing it to help Caroline, there's no way way we're just going to sit here and do nothing. Elijah won't say anything to Klaus and you know that, trust her."

The Brunette knew she shouldn't have trusted that sneaky blonde original. She was tricky with her words and she should've specified that no one could know. Elijah wouldn't tell Klaus, but Klaus was no fool. He would eventually find out and lets hope Tyler is long gone by then.

**_Next Chapter Will Be A Flashback To Show What Happened To Caroline And I Will Begin Using Specific POVS ( :_**

_** Review & Lemme Know What You Think Will Happen And What You Wa**_**_nt To Happen ._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everybody for reading my story. Please review my story and let me know what you think, what you expect to happen, and what you want to happen. Also, this story will begin to lighten up very soon, more Klaroline coming up. **

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY MISTAKES, SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THEM !_**

Caroline's POV

I opened my eyes in complete confusion. Why was I at Elena's house? I shook my head as I remembered what happened between me and Tyler, I didn't want Elena to know and now she does. I rise from the bed and stretch, I still feel some pain and some of these scratches aren't healing. I don't care; I have to get back home to Tyler.

I go to the stair s into the kitchen and see Elena in the kitchen talking to Elijah, and Matt sitting with Rebekah.

"Hey Care, how are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm great," I lied. "I'm about to head home, thanks for letting me stay the night."I began walking towards the door and Elijah was blocking the door."I'm sure you're unaware of what's going on Ms. Forbes but you've been here unconscious for the past week"

"Elijah, I don't know why you're here but I assure you I was only here over night; but I'm going to head home."

"Caroline, are you sick or something? Tyler almost killed you and you're going to go back to him? How stupid are you? You've been in Elena's bed for a week!" Rebekah yelled at me.

"Drop the act Rebekah, you don't care what happens to me. Go back to living your fantasy life with Matt and stay out of mines."

"You're right, I don't care what happens to you, but Nik does. If you go back and something worse happens to you, I get daggered!"

"Sister, please…"Elijah motioned her to sit down.

Rebekah sat down with Matt again. I walked away from the door and was walking to the bathroom I needed some space.

"Elena you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone what kind of friend are you? You never took into consideration how I would feel about people knowing my business." I scolded her. I ran to the bathroom as I felt hot tears running down my face.

"There's no need for you to feel embarrassed about us knowing about your….situation. And Rebekah is right, If Niklaus finds out about this he will be infuariated. "

Elena's POV

Caroline was halfway in the bathroom when Elijah spoke knowing she would still hear. "There's no need for you to feel embarrassed about us knowing about your….situation. And Rebekah is right; If Niklaus finds out about this he will be infuriated. "

She slammed the door; we all heard her sniffling in the bathroom. I didn't think she would be embarrassed. I felt bad for doing this to her but it was necessary. I would have told Klaus and let him kill her but she made me swear. Something has to be done because I'm not letting her go back to Tyler.

"I will be infuriated over what brother?"A husky British accent called from the door. It was Klaus. _omg Caroline is going to kill me" Elena though to herself. _

Elijah looked at me and I looked at Rebekah. No one spoke; we all sat in an awkward silence. _How in the hell did he know Elijah was here, I knew I shouldn't have told Rebekah._

"Would someone care to tell me what's going on here?"Klaus asked looking amused.

"How did you know where Elijah was Nik?"Rebekah asked him.

"Elijah was never the sneaky type, so when he began to act strange I had someone follow him and report back to me. So I'll ask again what's going on."

We didn't say anything to Klaus afraid of what would happen to the messenger. Just then the doorbell rang, _who could that be_?

I ran the door and it was Tyler. "Where is Caroline?"He said to me trying to peek inside the door. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I haven't seen her since last week when she came over. I thought she was with you" He was in the door fuming with anger,"cut the crap Elena, either give her to me or I'll take her. "He looked at me like he was ready to kill but I didn't budge. "Caroline you have 10 seconds to come to this door or you'll regret it "He screamed. "She's not here Tyler," He pushed me and walked in my house. He looked at everyone there but when he saw Klaus he lost it.

Caroline's POV

I heard a commotion coming from downstairs then I heard that I was Tyler. "She's mines, you'll never have her."Tyler yelled; but who was he talking too.

"Tyler, I suggest you calm down."She recognized the voice immediately; it was Klaus. What is he doing here? How did he find out? When did he get here? I stood at the top of the stairs afraid to walk down there.

"Tyler are you serious, she's yours? You've been beating her unconscious and you expect her to go back to you?" It came from Matt. There was a moment of silence. Now was her chance to go downstairs and leave.

Klaus's POV

"Tyler are you serious, she's yours? You've been beating her unconscious and you expect her to go back to you?" My sister's boyfriend Matt said. Everyone stood there looking at me while I was looking at Tyler. _He's been hitting Caroline, My Caroline? _

_I snapped Tyler's neck without thinking twice. _

"Where is she?"

"I'm right here" her beautiful angelic voice called as she walked into the living room joining the rest of us. I looked at her and her once beautiful porcelain skin was covered with bruises and cuts. Her once long golden hair was now looking dead and ripped out. The thought of Caroline being abused while I was sitting in New Orleans doing nothing made my stomach turn.

"Caroline" I said to her.

"Klaus what did you do!"She yelled at me as she looked at Tyler temporally dead on the floor."Why are you worried about him when he did this to you?"

"It's none of your business, just like it's not any of their business." she said pointing at everyone in the room.

I grabbed her, "Caroline love, I won't let him hurt you again"

"Just stop Klaus! You left me 5 years ago and now you come in here trying to play the hero, just leave me alone."She told me very coldly and pulled away from me, tears running from her eyes.

"Caroline, please…." I pleaded.

"I'm going home; when Tyler wakes up tell him I'll be waiting for him."My beautiful blonde angel said as she left.

I was walking after her when an arm grabbed me, "let her go brother, we'll figure something out later."

**_PLEASE REVIEW !_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for reading. I own nothing except my mistakes, sorry in advance for them.**_

Elijah's POV

As we made our way back to the manor, it was a silent trip. Everyone was shocked that Caroline had decides to return to Tyler, I also believe that she had other reasons for returning to him, and love wasn't one of them.

"Niklaus" I said as I watched him pick up the bottle of Bourbon. "what do you want brother?"

"I want you to calm down, Ms. Forbes will be fine."I said unsure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Do you hear yourself brother? She went back to Tyler after he did that to her, she loves him! She will never love me."This was a side of Niklaus that I had never seen before.. He really fancies the baby vampire.

"What about what you have going on in New Orleans, or have you forgotten about Hayley?'

"It's only sex with her; I couldn't care less about what happens to her."

Niklaus has been spending a lot of time with Hayley, and yes it was only sex but I hoped it would be more. Niklaus needs someone that more than a play thing and maybe is the one.

"If were to leave Tyler and join us in New Orleans, do you think she would change you?"I asked even though I knew the answer.

"I don't know Elijah, but she makes me what to be better" I smiled slightly at the thought of my brother being in love. I would have to contact the baby vampire somehow. I need to know her feelings towards Niklaus.

Caroline's POV

Tyler came how two hours ago, he didn't say anything to me but I knew he was upset. I tried to get in the bed and he pointed to the floor. He threw the pillow and I lay down, I couldn't sleep though. I kept seeing Klaus's face, he looked hurt. I knew everyone thought I was stupid for coming back but they didn't understand. I get up from the floor and go to the kitchen to have a snack and I see a shadow outside my window. I creep towards it and it Elijah; I opened the door and allowed him to come in.

I put a finger up to my lips and pointed upstairs. He nodded, grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. "What are you doing here Elijah?"

"I need to know why you returned to Tyler."He asked watching very closely. "I don't want t talk about this right now."

"Do you not have any feelings for Niklaus?"I was happy I couldn't blush, it would've been so embarrassing."That's the problem, I do… Even though Klaus has done terrible thing, I'm drawn to him. If I could leave Tyler and go away with Klaus I would but it's not that easy."Tears flowing heavily from my eyes, "there were plenty of times here I wished I was with Klaus, and not for the materialistic things; but for him. Even with all hat said, I still can't leave Tyler."I tried to stop crying but I couldn't; Elijah pulled me into an embrace. It was very comforting, I felt safe with him; he listened to me and didn't judge me once.

"Tell me , if Tyler were t let you go would you go to New Orleans with Niklaus?"

"There's no need to be formal since you've already seen me at my weakest, and yes I would go." I pulled away from him and walled back into the house closing the door.

"Goodnight Caroline"

"Thank you for listening Elijah."She whispered knowing he would still be able to hear her.

Elijah's POV

"Thank you for listening Elijah." I heard her call to me. I had never been fond of Caroline because I knew how much Niklaus loved to play women. Tonight made me look at her very differently, she actually has feelings for Niklaus; it was very obvious.

As soon as I walked through the door Niklaus had finished his bottle of bourbon and was on to the next one.

"Niklaus we need to speak, it's important" waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"what is it?"I pulled the bottle away from him.

"I just returned from Caroline's house," that caught his attention. He motioned for me to finish."We discussed a few things regarding you, Tyler, and New Orleans."

"And-"He said.

"It's not my place to tell you exactly what was said, but I can assure you that Caroline is not in love with Tyler anymore."

"Tell me what happened!"He yelled jumping out of his seat.

"If you want to know, maybe you should talk to her yourself."

"She won't talk to me."I stood up putting my arm on his shoulder."Please brother, insecurities don't suit you well. If you really want to talk to Caroline, you'll find a way."I turned and left him there to make his own decision.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


End file.
